Since the introduction of sound with film in 1927, there has been a steady evolution of technology used to capture the artistic intent of the motion picture sound track and to reproduce this content. In the 1970s Dolby introduced a cost-effective means of encoding and distributing mixes with 3 screen channels and a mono surround channel. Dolby brought digital sound to the cinema during the 1990s with a 5.1 channel format that provides discrete left, center and right screen channels, left and right surround arrays and a subwoofer channel for low-frequency effects. Dolby Surround 7.1, introduced in 2010, increased the number of surround channels by splitting the existing left and right surround channels into four “zones.”
Both cinema and home theater audio playback systems are becoming increasingly versatile and complex. Home theater audio playback systems are including increasing numbers of speakers. As the number of channels increases and the loudspeaker layout transitions from a planar two-dimensional (2D) array to a three-dimensional (3D) array including elevation, reproducing sounds in a playback environment is becoming an increasingly complex process. Improved audio processing methods would be desirable.